


Loki's Little Secret

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this imagine:<br/>Imagine Loki knowing you’re pregnant with his baby before you even have the first clue, and he’s bursting with excitement. <br/>But, being the God of Mischief, he decides to wait until you’re at a very formal event before bending to whisper in your ear; “You’re going to have my child, and I couldn’t be happier, my love.”<br/>You give him exactly what he wanted by jumping into his arms with tears streaming down your face, causing the rest of the guests to stare at your sudden outburst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Little Secret

Loki always woke long before April did each morning; whether it was because her mortal body needed more rest than his, or because she simply enjoyed it more, he did not know. Either way, he loved the way she curled into him; laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist, so he stayed perfectly still until she woke. Normally, he used that time to read or plot against whoever had caused him undue irritation the day before. The gentle sound of her heartbeat combined with her slow, deep breaths was exactly what he needed to keep his mind on task. 

This particular morning, Loki was having trouble concentrating on his book, but at first he couldn't understand the reason. He glanced warily around the room, making sure nothing was amiss, then began checking April for any sign of illness. He always knew she was falling ill long before she even developed symptoms. Any tiny fluctuation in her body temperature was blatantly obvious. He heard changes in her breathing before she even started to get the  _sniffles_ , as she often called them. As he looked her over, he didn't notice any of those signs, though. 

He lay back against his pillows in an attempt to get back to his book, and suddenly realized what was  _off_. 

There was an extra  _thump, thump, thump_ that hadn't been there before. A soft, sweet sound.  _Almost like a heartbeat_. 

Loki was afraid to get his hopes up. He had been secretly wishing for a baby for months, and although he and April had discussed having children, they hadn't really decided that now was the time. 

 _Thump, Thump, Thump_.

It was faster than his; faster even, than April's.

Loki gently moved April's arm off of his waist and slowly shrugged out from under her head where it lay across his chest. She stirred briefly, and he held his breath, hoping he hadn't woken her. When she finally settled, he pulled the blankets back and gingerly pressed his hands to her stomach.

He grinned triumpantly as the green glow of his seidr illuminated her still tiny womb, showing him exactly what he wanted to see: his baby, safely and happily tucked away inside his precious wife's body. A single tear fell down his cheek as he listened intently to the baby's quick heartbeat, watching as it moved slightly. It was so very small, but had already taken hold of his heart with a grip stronger than any he had ever felt. 

April began to sigh and stir in her sleep, so Loki pressed a soft kiss to her belly before replacing the blankets on her body and pulling her back into his embrace. Unable to concentrate on anything else, Loki lay there holding her and wondering when he would give her the good news. 

 _I'm going to be a father. A daddy._  

He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

"You know, darling, I  _have_ actually done laundry before," April smirked as Loki quickly grabbed the basketful of clothing from her and headed toward the washing machine. 

"I know. Can I not do something nice for my dear wife?" 

In truth, he hadn't let her lift a finger in days, and he didn't plan on it. The only problem was, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his motive hidden. 

"You've been saying that for three days now...  _what have you done?_ " 

She had her hands on her hips, and she was glaring at him, which made him cackle gleefully all the way to the laundry room. 

"I'm serious, Loki Laufeyson. What did you do that you're trying to make up for? Did you play yet another prank on one of the neighbors? Oh, God...am I going to get another phone call from those damn homeowner society snobs?" 

"Ehehehe...No, love. I haven't done anything. You know I would tell you if I had. I can't hide anything from you, my darling soulmate."

April smiled. She knew he was right. She seemed to be the _only_ person Loki couldn't fool. Sometimes she thought he actually liked being held accountable for his little pranks. The thing was, she  _participated_ in them, unless they were played on the neighbors. Those people were nuts, and she suspected they were actually trying to drive her out of the neighborhood.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

For the next several days, April noticed that Loki was watching her more than usual. He was always really protective, and that was one of the things she loved about him. But he had hovered over her so much that she started to worry that he knew something she didn't. 

Then there were other little things; he wouldn't let her bend over to retrieve something she dropped, he stopped her from raising her arms above her head, and he  _insisted_ upon carrying anything that weighed over two pounds. 

She had finally decided to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly reminded her of a commitment they had made months ago. 

"Darling, don't forget about Stark's party. I tried to get us out of it, but he wouldn't take no for an answer." 

"I don't mind! You know how much I love seeing you in that suit," she winked. 

At that moment, Loki realized exactly how he would tell her about their baby. Suddenly, he couldn't  _wait_ for Stark's stupid dinner party. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next night, April was rummaging through her underwear drawer, wondering which dress to wear, when she found a note taped to her emerald green lacy panties. 

 

_Darling, I wanted you to have something new for tonight, so be sure to look in the wardrobe before you get dressed. I daresay it is nearly half as lovely as you are. And if you're feeling generous, wear these._

_I can hardly wait to see you my love. You always make my heart race._

_I love you my light,_

_-Loki_

 

April clutched the note to her chest, smiling like a fool. He always managed to make her feel so special. Carefully folding the note and placing it in her jewelry box with the others, she skipped over to the wardrobe, excited to see what he had left for her. 

 

Loki waited patiently for April to dress, fully expecting the call he received from the other room just moments later. 

"Loki? Sweetheart, could you come help me with these laces?" 

He smiled slyly to himself. He had chosen the gown partially because it was the ideal color, and partially because of those sexy laces. Woven from side to side; they stretched all the way from her lower back to the space between her shoulder blades. The true purpose of them, however, was not for their aesthetic, but for their functionality. Loki had noticed that April's body had already begun to change ever so slightly, and he didn't want her to feel badly about herself when she put on one of her old dresses and found that it was tight or uncomfortable. 

After pulling the laces so they were secure, but still loose enough for his peace of mind, he gazed at his lover in the mirror, wrapping his arms around her and resting his palms on her lower belly. He was glad she hadn't noticed this sneaky little trick over the last few days because he truly enjoyed the contact it gave him. When his hands touched her there, he was able to check on their baby; feeling its quick little heartbeat and its tiny motions with his magic. 

"You look even more beautiful than I imagined, my love. Are you ready?" 

 

April took another long look in the mirror. The dress was perfect, as always. Loki knew exactly what she liked, and he always knew what would complement her shape. The dress was dark green with tiny straps that criss-crossed in the back, leading down to a corset top. The ties were also made of shiny green satin, and the bow was long enough to trail down the back of the dress, which was adorned with tiny gold beads. She felt like a princess, especially after she slipped into the matching ballet flats he had left for her. 

She found it odd that he had chosen those shoes, though. Loki liked seeing her legs in a pair of heels, even when she wore long dresses. He knew he would be seeing them at some point anyway. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other long enough to make it through an entire party, so they usually snuck away to find some privacy. Everyone knew; often laughing at their disheveled appearance upon their return, but neither Loki nor April cared what they thought. 

"I love these shoes, darling. I am surprised you didn't choose heels though. I know how much you like them digging into your back..." she winked. 

Loki smirked, then gave her an almost uncomfortable smile. 

"I just wanted you to be comfortable, my love. You can dig your nails into my back instead." 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It had been a while since April had seen any of the Avengers, so when they arrived, everyone was eager to greet her. Natasha complimented her dress, giving her a quick, awkward hug.

Bruce held his hand up in a strange wave, smiling wider than usual, but he didn't make a move until April ran up to throw her arms around him. She could hear Loki's growl of disapproval behind her, but she just smiled at him gently, trying to show him that there was no reason for jealousy. 

Tony was still very careful around them, mostly due to an incident that had happened long before April had moved into the tower, so he stood back and greeted them from afar. April gripped Loki's hand and giggled remembering the day Loki had used Stark's body to break a wall in the tower after he had made Loki mad. She could only guess that Tony didn't feel like repeating the incident by making Loki jealous. 

It wasn't until Steve bounced around the corner, lifting April into the air and swinging her from side to side that Loki's possessive nature got the best of him. 

"Put her down this instant!" He snarled. "You'll hurt her." 

But before Steve had a chance to set April on her feet, Loki snatched her away from him; gently grasping her waist and wrapping his arms tightly around her. Steve's face was cherry red as he held his hands up and apologized. 

"I'm so sorry. I meant no harm, I swear. You know I wouldn't hurt her, Loki. It's just been so long since we saw her..." 

When April looked at Loki, she expected to see anger or jealousy, but all she saw was a look of sheer panic. She was completely perplexed by his reaction, so she tried her best to put Steve at ease. 

"It's okay, Soldier. He's just a little on-edge...aren't you, sweetheart?" 

All Loki could think about was how one tiny mishap could have hurt his wife and the little baby that was growing within her. He would have to be even more vigilant from now on. 

"Yeah...Yes. Let's go. I suppose the festivities are about to begin." 

 __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony Stark  _knew_ how to throw a dinner party. Though his taste in decor was dubious, his taste in food and fine wine was perfection. Loki and April sat at a round table with Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, and Pepper, and while April made conversation with the others, Loki listened, making comments here and there. 

As they ate, April noticed that Loki kept looking at her, but it wasn't his usual  _lets find an empty room_ look. It was an observant look; one she couldn't quite decrypt. 

Loki was happy to see that April hadn't yet lost her appetite, and he hoped she wouldn't get what the Midgardian women referred to as  _morning sickness_. He didn't know if he could handle watching her become ill every day without intervening. 

He watched her, waiting for the perfect moment. He didn't want to tell her the big news while she had a mouthful of food, so he waited until she was finished, happily sipping her water. He should have known Stark would somehow manage to choose the moment  _for_ him, though, because as soon as everyone was finished eating, he stood from their table and invited everyone to join him in a glass of Cognac. 

April didn't care for the white wine Tony had chosen for dinner, but she  _really_ wanted some of the Cognac. Just as she raised the glass to her lips, Loki waved his hand over it, turning the amber liquid into water. 

She turned her head; her mouth open in shock. 

"What the--?"

Loki bent down, whispering in her ear;

 _"You're going to have my child, and I couldn't be happier, my love."_  

He kissed the side of her face before looking into her eyes. 

"Oh my God, Loki!"

She squealed, throwing her arms around him. Everyone in the room stopped talking to stare at them, but neither of them cared. 

"Are you happy, dearest?"

Tears streaked down April's cheeks, and she nodded frantically. 

"Oh, Loki, I'm  _so happy_." 

 

Loki stood, taking her hand to help her up. He led her out of the room to a small empty bedroom so they could have some privacy. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled her onto his lap.

"How long have you known? Is that why you've been so--"

"Protective? Yes, my love. Don't expect that to change anytime soon. I have known for a few days... I heard he-- it's heartbeat a few mornings ago while you were sleeping."

"Wait. Did you almost say  _her_?" 

Loki looked guilty for a moment. He wondered if he should try to lie and say it was a slip of the tongue, but he knew she would see right through him as she always did. 

"I'm so sorry, love. I wasn't going to tell you. I wanted to keep it to myself so you would be surprised. But yes, our baby is a girl."

"Don't be sorry! I  _wanted_ to know. I can't believe it... a baby girl." She touched her stomach gingerly. 

April's eyes welled up, spilling down her cheeks, and Loki reached up to gently swipe the tears away with his thumb before kissing her sweetly. She buried her face in his neck, marveling at the enormity of the moment. They were going to be  _parents_. They had talked endlessly about having children; lots of children, especially since Loki had found a way to slow her aging so they had a seemingly infinite amount of time.

She liked imagining him surrounded by his adoring children; knowing he would always be their hero, just as he was hers. She wondered if this baby would have his magic and mischief, or if she would have his beautiful black hair. 

"Loki? Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I couldn't help myself, darling. I wanted it to be perfect, and so I waited for--"

"You waited for a  _formal dinner_ so I would make a scene!" She said, laughing. 

"You know me too well, my love." 

"Well, we should probably go back in there and tell them. Otherwise, they'll make up their own story, and we  _know_ how well that will turn out."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When they walked back into the room to join the others, everyone stopped talking. They somehow knew the two hadn't snuck away for their usual reason. Loki's arm was wrapped tightly around April's waist, and he was practically strutting, with a smile on his face none had ever seen before. 

"What's up with you two?" Stark asked. 

Loki looked down at April in a silent question;  _are you ready for this?_ She nodded, smiling. 

He picked up his glass from the table, tapping it once to make sure he had everyone's attention. 

"I admit I have never done this before, so I hope I am doing it right. I would like to propose a toast-- to my beautiful April...and to our unborn baby girl."

It was a few seconds before his message sunk in, but when it did, everyone began to cheer; clinking glasses and shouting  _Congratulations_. When people started to come toward them to give April a hug or to give Loki a slap on the shoulder, Loki tensed. He didn't want  _anyone_ touching his wife at all, and it was much worse now that she was carrying his baby girl. 

"Loki, it's okay. They won't hurt me," April whispered, trying to calm him. 

Still, he couldn't help shouting at them to be gentle each time they embraced her. After all, she was  _his_ , and he was being generous by sharing her with them. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that night as they lay in bed, Loki pulled the blankets down and placed his hands on April's belly. She smiled down at him as she watched his face. He looked so happy; his eyes lit up like a child's. 

"She's moving. She's just too tiny for you to feel her. Gods, I'm so glad I can do this freely now. I've been sneaking around, checking on her while you slept."

"You are going to be the  _best_ daddy...We are so lucky to have you, Loki."

"No, darling.  _I'm_ the lucky one."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
